Recess: The Biggest Joke and Prank Ever
Plot Summary T.J. pulls a joke and prank on 1 of the 3rd Street School students, Albert Johansson, and Miss Finster gives him 19 minutes of detention. Can Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Gus, Kaleb, Jason, Katie and Tricia help him through this situation? read and find out. Chapter 1: The joke and prank happens 1 fine afternoon, T.J., Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Gus, Kaleb, Jason, Katie and Tricia were playing on the black top, but T.J. was setting up 1 of his jokes and pranks to pull on Albert Johansson, who catapulted mud balls at him just yesterday afternoon. Gretchen tapped T.J. on his right shoulder and interrupted him a bit. "Hey, T.J., what are you doing?" Gretchen asked as T.J. looked up at her. "I'm planning to pull this joke and prank on Albert when he arrives...........he's the 1 who catapulted mud balls at me just yesterday afternoon." T.J. said as Vince shrugged his shoulders. "T.J., I don't know about this.........you could really get 17 minutes of detention." Vince said as Spinelli chuckled sheepishly. "Never mind what Vince says, T.J., your jokes and pranks are even better than collecting that rip off 'Bonky' merchandise. Spinelli said as T.J. began his plan. "Alright............here it goes..........." T.J. said as Albert came walking around, and T.J. launched 1 of the water bombs at him. "Yikes.............I'm all wet and soggy.........you're gonna pay for that, T.J. Detweiler!" Albert exclaimed angrily as Randall walked up to Miss Finster to give T.J. 17 minutes of detention. "Miss Finster...........Miss Finster!" Randall exclaimed in alarm. "What is it, Randall?" Miss Finster asked while staring at him. "T.J. just pulled a joke and prank on Albert." Randall said as Miss Finster began getting ready to give T.J. 17 minutes of detention. Meanwhile back with T.J. and the gang........T.J. chuckled silently 'til Miss Finster grabbed his right shoulder. "Miss Finster? what a nice surprise..........." T.J. said nervously in fear. "What do you think your doing, Detweiler?" Miss Finster asked as T.J. stared nervously at her. "I was just pulling jokes and pranks on all of the other students, Miss Finster." T.J. said as Miss Finster cut him off. "That does it, Mr. Prankster, it's Principal Prickly's office for you." Miss Finster said as she dragged T.J. by his right hand to Principal Prickly's office. "But, Miss Finster, you don't understand.........." T.J. said in fear as Gus was shocked and terrified. "You guys, we gotta do something, pulling jokes and pranks on other school students can give you 17 minutes of detention!" Gus exclaimed in fear. Chapter 2: 17 minutes of detention Meanwhile in Principal Prickly's office, Miss Finster and Principal Prickly were busy scolding T.J. for his jokes and pranks. "Alright, so I pulled some jokes and pranks on Albert............what's the big deal anyway?" T.J. asked as Principal Prickly stared at him. "T.J. Detweiler, I don't need to remind you that pulling jokes and pranks on other school students is a direct violation of school policy." Principal Prickly said staring at him. "But he doesn't mind.............I pull jokes and pranks on everybody else all the time." T.J. said as Principal Prickly had enough of it. "That does it.........I got no other choice but to give you 17 minutes of detention." Principal Prickly said angrily as T.J. was shocked and horrified. "17 minutes of detention? man, this whomps." T.J. said as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly took him to room 298: the detention room. Back outside, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Gus, Katie and Tricia were all looking at the clock on the wall. "2: 39? man, how long are they keeping him in there?" Vince asked. "That's 1 detention to give T.J. for something he did." Katie said as she heard to doors open. "I hope you learned your lesson, T.J., from now on, your jokes and pranks are officially forbidden." Principal Prickly said as he went back inside to his office. The 7 children walked right up to T.J. and asked what had haooened in there. "Hey, T.J., how'd it go in there? Gretchen asked as Spinelli put her right hand on his right shoulder. "Were they hard on you?" Spinelli asked. "Did they let you use the men's restroom?" Gus asked as T.J. shrugged his shoulders. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Fan Stories